Hardenbergia violacea is a flowering vine or subshrub native to Australia which belongs to the pea family, Fabaceae. Flowers are typical of the pea family and range in color from white to violet to pink. Foliage is usually dark green and leathery. Hardenbergia can be found in production throughout Australia and the United States. The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Hardenbergia violacea, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘HB1.08’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘HB1.08’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
Parentage: The Hardenbergia violacea variety ‘HB1.08’ was finally selected in 2010 in an Australian nursery in the state of New South Wales following a selection process carried out from 2008 to 2010 involving approximately 1000 seedlings of Hardenbergia violacea ‘HB01’ (unpatented) production stock. ‘HB1.08’ is a seedling selection from open pollinated Hardenbergia violacea ‘HB01’. ‘HB1.08’ was selected due to its strong, woody stems and shortened internodes that give the instant variety a shrub habit as opposed to the subshrub habit of the parent. ‘HB1.08’ also displays a greater number of inflorescences when compared to ‘HB01’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘HB1.08’ was first propagated asexually by division in the state of New South Wales, Australia in 2010 and has since gone through 2 successive cycles of vegetative propagation. The distinctive characteristics of the inventive ‘HB1.08’ variety are stable from generation to generation; plants of the variety produced by asexual reproduction maintain the distinguishing characteristics of the original plant.